The present invention generally relates to a magnetic tape recorder and more particularly, to a reciprocating type cassette tape recorder provided with a fast forwarding and rewinding arrangement.
Commonly, in a reciprocating or reversing type cassette tape recorder of the above described kind, there are respectively provided a fast forward pushbutton for fast forwarding of a magnetic tape in a leftward direction, and another fast forward pushbutton for fast forwarding of the magnetic tape in rightward direction, and in order to effect fast forwarding or rewinding of the magnetic tape, it has been necessary to select for actuation, the fast forward pushbutton for the leftward direction or that for the rightward direction, after having ensured the running or travelling direction of the magnetic tape at the time.
More specifically, in the conventional reciprocating type cassette tape recorder as described above, it has been required for an operator to confirm the running direction of the magnetic tape, for example, by a direction indicator or the like, so as to select for actuation, the leftward fast forward pushbutton for effecting the fast forwarding, and the rightward fast forward pushbutton for effecting the rewinding, when the magnetic tape is running, for example, in the leftward direction, while on the contrary, to select for actuation, the rightward direction fast forward pushbutton for effecting the fast forwarding, and the leftward fast forward pushbutton for effecting the rewinding, when the magnetic tape is travelling in the rightward direction. As described above, since the same pushbutton is arranged to function for the fast forwarding and rewinding depending on the running direction of the magnetic tape, the operator is obliged to judge which pushbutton should be actuated at each operation, and thus, the known arrangement is not preferable, especially when the operation must be effected during driving of a motor vehicle or the like as in a so-called car stereophonic appliance.